1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer peripheral device with the functions of a radio, a microphone, and a mouse, and especially to a computer peripheral device with a mouse circuit, a radio circuit, and a microphone circuit, Thus, the computer peripheral device has the function of a computer multimedia FM radio receiver, a microphone, and a mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since multimedia computers become a popular trend in the computer development, many computer peripheral devices are developed. Other than a mouse which become a necessary device of a computer, for a multimedia computer with audio and video functions, many computer peripheral devices including a speaker, a microphone, a scanner, a digital camera, etc., are more and more important. Microphones for voice input have become a necessary device. For example, a voice mail, Netmeeting, computer KTV, etc., need a microphone for inputting voices. Moreover, a radio for receiving a broadcast program is becoming an important device for a multimedia computer.
However, more and more computer peripheral devices in the multimedia computers induce many troubles. For example, one more peripheral device will occupies one more space, moreover, it will become complicated to users. Besides, the current USB (universal serial bus) is a newest computer interface and is a future standard interface for serially connecting peripheral devices so that the users may conveniently expand the equipment of a multimedia computer.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a computer peripheral device with the functions of a radio, a microphone, and a mouse, which comprises a USB control interface, a mouse circuit, a radio circuit, and a microphone. The USB control interface has a USB port for being connected to a computer. The mouse circuit and the radio circuit are connected to the USB control interface. The radio circuit consists of a phase lock loop, a frequency modulation circuit, an antenna, and an audio processing unit. The microphone circuit is connected to an audio processing unit. By the aforementioned structure, a relative coordinate signal to position mouse cursor is outputted from the mouse circuit through the USB control interface for operation. The radio program serves to control the radio circuit through the USB control interface for receiving the broadcast program from a radio broadcasting station. Then, the audio processing unit serves to digitize the audio signal and then send the digital audio signal to the computer through the USB control interface for being converted back into an audio for being outputted. The microphone circuit serves to pick up a voice signal and then the signal is processed by the audio processing unit and then is sent to the computer through the USB control interface for being converted into voice for being outputted.